The Proposal
by jesusfreak792
Summary: Brock finally has the guts to ask Brianna for her hand in marriage.


It had been almost three years since Brock and Brianna started going out. Brock had to learn to be a lot less loopy when it came to other girls. Like Misty, whenever Brock would stare at a Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny, Brianna would drag him away. Brock has gotten a lot better at not doing that in the last year though.

He was going to propose to her tonight, finally. She had been working all week at the hospital, and had been so tired when she got home, she basically fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. Tonight, Brock was going to take her to The Grape Vine. It was the fanciest restaurant in over thirty miles, and the most expensive. But Brock had been saving the money to go there for almost three months now.

Brianna came downstairs that night in her satin floral dress which ended at her black flowers decorated the dress. In the bodice of the dress, she wore a silver belt with a black buckle. Her silver strapped high heels accompanied the dress. Her jewelry matched the outfit too. She had on her silver locket, with a navy handbag and small black flower earrings. Brock stood there in his dark navy tux, almost drooling.

"Brock, so why did I get all dressed up?" Brianna said as she tightened her ponytail. She wasn't one to love getting all fancy, but since Brock said he had a surprise he needed her dressed up for, she complied.

"I told you, I'm taking you somewhere really special." Brock said as he got their coats from the closet. Brianna had moved in with him about a year ago, so Brock knew where all her stuff was. As he handed her the dark blue jacket, they headed out the door.

After about fifteen minutes of driving, Brianna was starting to recognize where Brock was taking her. She became a bit nervous. If they went out to eat, it usually wasn't anywhere fancy. She couldn't understand why Brock was taking her somewhere so classy. It wasn't her birthday or anything. She sat there silently trying to work it out.

"Aw, Brocky." She said as they pulled into the parking lot. "You're taking me to the Grape Vine. You're so sweet." She said in awe as Brock opened her car door. She then got a serious look on her face. "Brock, sweetie. We can't afford this." She said stopping in her tracks.

Brock just smiled looked at her. "It's all taken care of Bri. You don't have to worry about a thing." He said as they proceeding up the three stairs to the front door of the restaurant. They went inside as they both looked in awe at all the architecture and the designs on the wall. The whole wall was covered in painted grape vines. Also, instead of rolls, every table got a complimentary bowl of grapes to start the meal with.

As soon as they were seated, Brianna started asking Brock some questions. "I don't get it, why are we eating somewhere so expensive? You know, I'm perfectly fine with Cheese Steaks and fries? And why the Grape vine?"

Brock sat there, totally mesmerized by her beauty. Her long brown hair, when undone, reached all the way down to her elbows. And her eyes, oh her beautiful blue eyes were like little blue lakes of pure cascading waters. He, now couldn't ever imagine being with someone else. She was kind, compassionate, and although a bit of a neat freak, she had learned to live with Brock's clutter. (which wasn't much)

Her questions instantly snapped him back to attention. "I know your pretty much fine with anything, but we haven't gotten to do something this romantic since our vacation last summer at Puerta Vista with Ash and the kids." He explained as he scanned his menu.

Brianna remembered, she hadn't thought it would be romantic with three kids, two of which had returned from their journey solely to go on this trip. It had turned out pretty well though, Brock and Brianna had gotten a room all to themselves.

Ash, being the Pokemon master and a huge romantic had given them the honeymoon suite. Sure, Brock had been mad at first, seeing that they weren't married. She, however, had swayed Brock to forgive Ash and take advantage of this time together. No, they hadn't went all the way that night, but they did get some well needed cuddle time.

The waiter soon came to take their order. He set down the bowl of grapes as Brianna finally decided what she wanted. "I'll take the Garlic Parmesan Crusted Bistecca, with garlic mashed potatoes, and a side salad. I'll also take a glass of your best red wine." She said looking at the waiter, who's nametag read Peter.

"I'll take the twelve ounce steak with a garlic baked potato, and broccoli. And a glass of Diet Moca Cola" Brock told the waiter as he took Brianna's menu and handed them both to Peter.

"Very Well." Peter said as he took the menus and went to put the order in. As soon as he left, Brock and Brianna stuck up a conversation while munching on grapes. Brock had the ring in the small velvet box in his pocket, but wasn't sure whether to pop the question before or after the meal. He decided to do it after, even though the suspense was killing him.

After the meal, She and Brock decided to split some Pecha Berry Crème brûlée. Brock was a bit nervous to pop the question, but somehow it felt right. As soon as they finished, Brock got down on one knee. Brianna looked at him strange.

"Brianna Smith, would you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Brock said, showing her the ring. It held a light purple tinted diamond. The whole restaurant stopped and awed at the couple. Brianna, who had been looking at Brock like he was crazy, now looked in awe at the ring. She took the ring from the box, and placed it on her finger. A huge smile grew upon the woman as she looked at the ring.

"Of course Brock." She said as she took his hand and stood him up and gave him a big kiss. "I love you so much. And I want to be your wife." She hummed in his ear as they stood immersed in each other's arms. Fortunately for Brock, he had left his Pokeballs at home. So Crogunk was not there to spoil the moment.

Later that night, when the two arrived home, Brock ran to the videophone. Ash picked up the phone, Misty sitting on the Pokemon trainer's lap. "Hey Brock." Ash said as he put the man on speaker phone.

Brock wasn't exactly sure how to tell him, so he disguised his confession in a question. "Hey Ash, do you still want to be my best man?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, of course I-" Ash started, but then realized what Brock was saying. "She said yes!" Ash said, almost screaming into the video phone. Brock nodded his head.

"Let me the first to congratulate you, Brock!" Misty said looking at the godfather of her children. Brock could hear Pikachu cheering in the background. Pikachu jumped right on the desk, in front of Ash and Misty.

"Pik-Pikachu!" Pikachu said to Brock. "Pikachu! Kachu Pika!" He said in ecstatic happiness as Ash took the small mouse from the front of the videophone.

"Thanks Pikachu, and all of you." Brock said as Brianna came in and laid on the bed by her fiancée. Brianna looked at Brock and nudged him to ask Ash the question. He nodded and looked back at Ash. "Ash, we were wondering. We'd like Pikachu to be the ring barrer. If that's ok?" Brock said as Ash turned to his partner.

"What do you think buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu responded eagerly.

"Ok Brock. He'll do it!" Ash said as Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder to go tell Lizzie.

The End


End file.
